


friendship and other types of love

by vulcanrise



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Lesbian Dee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcanrise/pseuds/vulcanrise
Summary: tumblr prompts and other shorts featuring dee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Dee x Carmen: "stunning"

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from anon to write a Dee x Carmen fic

Carmen’s hair was soft in Dee’s fingers. Early Sunday mornings were always the best time of the week. No responsibilities other than enjoying each other’s company and making breakfast together.

“I wish we’d known each other in high school,” said Dee.

Carmen froze a little in her arms. “But, I didn’t… look like this back then.”

“I know,” she said, continuing to work through Carmen’s blond locks. “It’s more that I would have liked to do all the high school cute shit we never got to do.”

Carmen chuckled. “You mean like pass notes and sit at an actual table in the cafeteria?”

“And make out furiously between classes.” Dee rolled over onto Carmen, cupped her jaw and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She felt her girlfriend grin against her mouth. Dee let her hand fall and trail along Carmen’s side, coming to rest on her hip. Carmen wrapped her arms loosely around Dee’s neck and pulled her further into the kiss.

They stayed like that for a while, delaying the moment they would need to return to reality. Finally, Dee gave Carmen one last peck on the cheek and rolled back to her side of the bed, letting her hand fall to hold onto Carmen’s in the small space between them.

Carmen sighed deeply, her eyes focused on a point far beyond the ceiling.

“Did you go to your prom?”

“Hmm?” Dee turned her head to look her.

Carmen’s brow was knit in a sort of contemplative mood. “Did you get dressed up and do all the prom things? Wear the big dress, take pictures with your date, go to an afterparty. You know.”

Dee felt a twinge in her heart. “Ah, no. I had a dress, but my mom freaked out when she found out I was going with Annie Flaherty as my date and not just as my friend. So I wasn’t allowed out of the house.”

Carmen hums in response. Dee feels the question leave her lips before she can register it. “Did you?”

“No, I didn’t go either,” she replies softly. “Couldn’t find a suit that fit.”

Dee’s heart breaks as she pictures a 17 year old in her room staring at her reflection in the mirror, wearing a suit that hangs in all the wrong places. She swings an arm across Carmen’s stomach and rests her face on her chest.

“I’d love to go to prom with you, babe. You could wear the red dress you wore when we went to New York and you’d be so stunning all the cameras would explode.” Dee lifts her head to rest her chin on Carmen’s collarbone, pressing a soft kiss to her jaw.

Carmen giggled. “And you could wear that hot jumpsuit and blazer combo you pulled off at Mel’s wedding? God, I wanted to ravish you right there at the altar!”

Dee laughed and wound her hand up through Carmen’s hair again, dragging her down into another kiss. She let Carmen push her onto her back and climb onto her, feeling the pillows give way beneath her as she ran her hands up Carmen’s smooth back.

“I really wish we had met in high school,” Dee said eventually, gazing up at Carmen’s glowing face. “But I’m really glad we’ve got each other now.”

Carmen smiled, sliding down next to Dee and letting Dee’s arm wrap around her shoulder. “We didn’t get to be young together, but at least we’ll be old together.”

Dee’s heart began to race slightly at the thought of wrinkled hands and sagging skin. Carmen’s hand found hers and gave a gentle squeeze. She looked down to meet Carmen’s loving gaze. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if she had that smile to look forward to every day.

Dee squeezed back. She reached over and kissed Carmen one last time before slipping underneath the sheets. If they really had all the time in the world together, they might as well enjoy it.


	2. Dee x Cindy: "slippers"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dee is positive Cindy stole her slippers. She's got a plan on how to get her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in january, but have reformatted this into a single work instead of a series.
> 
> prompt from anonymous on tumblr. i love writing the gang when they get old :)

The residents and staff of Gardenbrook Retirement Home frantically part as Dee Reynolds thunders down the narrow hallway. Her eyes are fixed ahead, bony hands pushing herself forward in her squeaky wheelchair as fast as she can manage. She blazes through the doorway into the games lounge and heads straight for the bridge table.

“You bitch! You absolutely bitch, I knew you had them!”

The target of her aggression looks up from her cards. How cute. She looks so confused, as if she doesn’t even _know_ what she did. Bitch.

“Had what?”

Dee grits her teeth and tightens her grip on the wheels as she comes to a full stop. “Don’t play coy with me, Cindy. You’re wearing my slippers.”

Cindy looks down, seemingly forgetting she’s wearing them. “These ugly things? I wish they weren’t mine—”

“I didn’t say they weren’t ugly, _bitch_,” Dee interrupts. “My brother-in-law made them and he’s not a very good knitter. But they are mine, so give them back.”

Cindy stares for a second, then smiles.

“No.”

“What do you mean, _no_?”

“I won’t give them back. They’re comfy. And my feet hurt.”

“And mine don’t?” Dee rolls forward a bit until her knees bump up against Cindy’s chair. “Listen here, princess. I can’t help but notice you use a walker. Not a chair. Which means you don’t have to put up with ridges on these metal paddles digging into your feet ‘cause you’re just wearing socks so your brother-in-law made these ‘cause you were complaining all the fucking time that your feet hurt because some bitch stole your goddamn slippers!”

Cindy frowns. “Wait, Mac made you slippers because you were complaining or because someone stole them?”

“Wha—how do you know—?” Dee scrambles. “Whatever. It doesn’t matter. Give me back my slippers, bitch.”

The three other residents at Cindy’s table haven’t spoken a word since the interaction began. Dee knows she’s terrifying, but that’s what it takes to build a reputation around here. It’s all part of her plan to rule this place with an iron fist. A fist that needs help to open her jello cups at dinner.

Cindy turns back to her cards, a smirk pulling at her wrinkled cheek. Dee feels rage racing up her spine.

“You think this is funny? You think this is some kind of game?”

Cindy says nothing as she throws down a card onto the table.

“Fine,” says Dee, fuming. “But you had better watch yourself, ‘cause I’ll be getting my revenge before you know it.”

Cindy turns to shoot her a wide grin. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Furious, Dee mutters to herself as she does her best to back up and navigate through the tables and chairs set up in the games room. She’s still swearing when she gets to the dining hall, startling a visiting family as she pulls up and slams her elbows on the table. She needs time to scheme. It’ll take a master plan if she wants to execute her vengeance tonight.

***

The door is already open when Dee arrives to Cindy’s room that night. Perfect. She makes her way into the room as quietly as she can manage, cursing her squeaky wheels. Dee reminds herself to yell at an unsuspecting nurse tomorrow about that.

“Shit!” Dee lets out when she bumps into a previously unnoticed dresser. She backs up a bit and tries to straighten herself out but ends up knocking up against the door frame. “Goddamn shit balls!”

“Hey, Dee. Need any help?”

Dee whips her head up to see Cindy sitting in bed with a book in her lap. Goddamn it. She hadn’t even noticed the lamp was still on.

“No,” she replies with a wave of her hand, determined to ignore Cindy. “I am perfectly capable of jacking your shit by myself.”

Cindy laughs, her salt and peppers curls bouncing around her ears. “And what do you intend to steal this time, oh great thief?”

“Whatever the fuck I want,” Dee bites back.

She rustles through some of the objects on top of the dresser. A few impressive necklaces, a box of chocolates someone had definitely sneaked in from the outside, a framed photo of two women in white dresses, a decorative brooch… Nothing of value.

“Check the closet,” Dee hears Cindy say from the bed. “My favourite cardigan is in there. I’d definitely be pissed if it went missing.”

“This one?” says Dee, tugging on a sleeve.

“No, no. The red one next to the yellow one.”

Dee hurriedly rips it off the hanger, shooting what she hopes is a mean glance at Cindy. The woman just gazes at her while she pulls the cardigan on. Dee doesn’t expect it to be comfortable since Cindy is about six inches shorter than her, but to her surprise it fits perfectly. Huh.

“Dee?”

Already halfway to the door, Dee turns around in her chair to look at Cindy again. The soft yellow light bathes her features in warmth. Her cropped hair frames a face that has seen many years of joy, even after much pain. Dee can’t help but gasp. She’s breathtaking.

“Have someone look under the bed,” Cindy says. “Your slippers might have been kicked underneath by one of those jackasses who got you out of bed this morning. Happened to mine last week.”

Dee opens her mouth, then snaps it shut. She nods. “You’re probably right. Those kids can’t do shit.”

Cindy grins once more and watches as Dee rolls herself back out into the hallway. She knows it will take Dee another fifteen minutes before she’s back, guided by a staff member who has to remind the bewildered woman that she shares a room with her wife. It’s become one of Cindy’s favourite parts of her day, when she can watch Dee realize how lucky she is to already be married to the hottest lady in the residence. Growing old has seen its challenges and its losses for the two of them, but Cindy is grateful every day she still gets to do this with the woman she loves.

***

Outside, Dee marvels at how well her heist went. She’s never exactly had someone tell her what to steal when she broke into their home.

Cindy was kind of cute, too. Almost messed up her getaway plan because of it. She has an energy the rest of these bozos don’t have. It must be contagious, because Dee can feel her heart racing like it hasn’t since she was 60.

Maybe she’ll sit next to Cindy at breakfast tomorrow. It’ll give her a chance to steal some food off her plate. Yeah. Sounds like a plan. Maybe Cindy will laugh again.

Dee smiles to herself as she continues down the hall, wondering where in the hell she’s supposed to be going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! as always, i'm always open to prompts :)


	3. Dee & Dennis: "birthdays"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from the amazing @anocccularpatdown to write something about birthdays

Dee lets the door swing closed behind her as she falls onto the couch. Her purse clatters to the floor. She lets out the groan she’s been holding in all day.

August 18th. Her shared birthday with Dennis. One would think the emphasis on “shared” would be obvious.

And yet, she had spent the entire day with the guys running around to parks all over the city. Part of Dennis’ quest to find the most perfect park bench in all of Philly. They’d laughed at him for years, but it seems a birthday resulted in a free pass for once and the guys had humoured him.

She closes her eyes, watching scenes replay in her head. Reliving the moments when she realized little by little that no, they weren’t actually going to acknowledge her birthday at all. Bastards.

Sitting up, she kicks her shoes off. “Unbelievable. Fucking assholes. You know, one of these days I’ll show them. Oh, I’ll show them what it’s like to --”

Something in the kitchen catches her eye.

A small box sits on the counter. Brown. Cubic. Plain.

Hesitant, Dee walks over and gently lifts the lid. A single cupcake sits inside. Chocolate with a swirl of vanilla icing and a few sprinkles on top.

The frosting is all over her mouth when she notices the piece of paper wedged underneath the box.

_“Happy birthday, bird. Here’s to putting up with each other for another 40 years.”  
\-- Dennis (and Mac)_

She smiles, folds the note and puts it in her pocket. Maybe she will pay another visit to Logan Circle tomorrow. Just to double-check the bench is doing okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks again for reading! these are all pretty short but i enjoy writing little glimpses into the gang's life. dee deserves more written about her if rcm aren't giving her storylines.


End file.
